Episode 2480
Mikey Episode Number: 2480 Date: Thursday, April 21, 1994 Sponsors: A, W, 3 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|At the movies, Ernie reacts to a sad, funny, scary movie, to Bert's embarrassment and the annoyance of the other viewers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Everyone has the same feelings, "No Matter What". Kids of all types play with a huge beach ball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "When I Listen." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: A Song of Three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf and Fozzie perform "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings about how she became a country singer, simply based of the everyday sounds when she was little. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: A |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Mike leads the kids into "A Very Simple Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A trio of bugs sing "Night Bug Boogie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Man counts 40 stars at night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: Big Bird explores the mask gallery at the Museo del Barrio in New York City. Edna, the art instructor, shows him and some kids how to make their own masks for a parade. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand W / w |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille Sings "Brushin' Down The Doggies" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Oscar hears a strange noise from inside his trash can. Maria and Mr. Hooper help him out by going inside the can to find the source of the noise. They stumble around in the can, crashing into everything. They come out unsuccessful, but tattered and soiled. As it turns out, the noise is coming from Oscar's creaky bed, which his pet hippo Seymour is on top of. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Oinker Sisters sing about what's "Important" to them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box A/a |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Do the Circulation" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Baby Bop's Street Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jaws Spoof with the letter W |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|W for water, wind, wave and wet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Off to School" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sally Sanchez can speak English and Spanish. Her pet cat, Gato, is bi-lingual too, speaking both cat and dog (with a hint of cow). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat (Allen Swift) teaches musician cats how to play harmony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sally Sanchez can speak English and Spanish. Her pet cat, Gato, is bi-lingual too, speaking both cat and dog (with a hint of cow). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Maria announces the sponsors. We then fade to Oscar holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit the Frog holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide